Row 14
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A little misunderstanding for the growing Hotchner family.


Emily smiled to the ticketman as he handed her back her paper, and she quickly made her way over to the escalator where her husband stood. She handed him her ticket and stepped onto the moving staircase beside him, her free hand holding softly onto his elbow. "He was sweet."

The older man rolled his eyes. "You say that about every man that flirts with you."

"I do not!"

"Ok, then why is he sweet?"

Emily held back a giggle as she glanced up to her husband, holding tightly onto the baby that sit on her hip. "He said that it was against the law to search my bag."

Aaron let out a huff. "And why is that?"

"He said cause I was too pretty."

The older man shook his head, leading Jack and his wife off of the escalator. "I swear, its every man."

"Its not every man."

"But it is."

Emily stuck out her tongue before looking down to the baby she was bouncing on her hip. "You don't think its every man, do you baby girl?"

Cassie looked up to her mother, smiling at the coos whispered into her ear before nodding her head.

Aaron smiled as the family made their way inside the theater doors, his hand resting gently on his wife's back. "Look at that. My daughter knows what she's talking about."

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's only agreeing with you because you let her stay up later than she's suppose to."

"She's only fourteen months, Em. She doesn't know wh-"

"Shush, yes she does."

Aaron shook his head, making his way over to a set of rows and holding his ticket up so he could see where he and his family were suppose to sit.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned his head, smiling politely at the older woman who stood before him. "Can I help you?"

The older woman smiled, holding out her hand. "Ticket please."

"Oh no, its ok. I can find it."

The older woman shook her head. "Sir, if I may? It'll make everything move a lot quicker, and then the show can get started."

Aaron's eyes darkened. "I think I can find the seats for my wife and children, ma'am. Thank you anyway."

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth, holding Jack's hand gently in hers as she watched the older woman slowly back away from their tiny family. "Aaron, you didn't have to be rude. She was just trying to help."

"I can find a few seats, Emily."

The younger woman nodded her head before looking down to her son at her side, giving a small smile as her husband went up the aisle to find their row.

Forty minutes.

Emily blew her hair from her eyes as she leaned back against the wall at the back of the theater, the music from the show flowing through her ears as she watched her husband walk back up the aisle he had first gone up at the beginning of the show. Who takes forty minutes to find four seats, she wondered? The brunette let out a small yawn as her husband finally made his way back up to her, and she let her tired head loll to the side. "So did you find them?"

Aaron gave a shake of the head, his eyes wide with confusion as he turned and looked back over the orchestra section of the theater. "I have no idea where these seats could be. I searched at least ten times in each row."

"Try thirty-two."

The older man turned back to face his wife, his eyes squinting slightly. "You counted."

Emily rolled her eyes, pushing herself slightly off of the wall as she held her jacket in her arms. "Of course I did, Aaron! What else do you expect me to do while you randomly roam up and down the aisles?"

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, his eyes glancing down to the floor and around him when he realized his children were nowhere in his view. "Where are the kids?"

The younger woman pointed towards the small booth beside her, glancing in to see her two sleeping children sharing one desk chair beside the lighting man. "Sleeping right here."

The older man let out a huff, his eyes looking back down to the tickets. "I can't believe I can't find these seats."

Emily turned her head and glanced at the man who sat in the lighting booth. "Excuse me, can you tell me how long it is until intermission?"

"Seven minutes, ma'am."

Emily gave a thankful nod, quickly pulling her husband to her side and forcing him to relax against the wall beside her. "Why don't you wait here with me until intermission, and then you can go back to searching, alright?"

"Bu-"

"No 'buts' Aaron. You are staying right by my side and waiting until the house lights go up."

The older man begrudgingly leaned against the wall with his wife, his eyes hard on the stage until the house lights finally lit themselves back up. He quickly picked himself up off the wall and started for the aisles once more, but was held back by his wife's hands around his upper arm. "Come on Emily, you said I cou-"

"Hush please." Emily turned and smiled when the older woman from the beginning of the play made her way up the aisle before them. "Excuse me?"

The older woman's eyes widened, her frightened gaze looking towards the tall man beside the brunette against the wall.

Emily quickly shook her head, smiling politely and ushering the older woman towards her. "Miss, could you please tell me where our row is? We've been trying to find it all night."

She slowly gave a nod, looking up to the brunette man and holding out her hand. "Ticket please."

Aaron grunted as he slipped the tickets into the older woman's hand.

The older woman looked down to the tickets and smiled. "You're in row seventeen. Follow me, and I can show you where that is."

Aaron quickly shook his head, stealing his tickets back out of the older woman's hands. "No, we're in row fourteen. See?" He pointed to the row number and showed it to the older woman. "It says right there. Row fourteen, seats four, six, eight and ten."

The older woman did her best to smile, her eyes going back to the friendly woman that stood behind the man. "You're in row seventeen, miss. I'm sorry for the confusion."

Emily bit her lip, her eyebrow raised as her shocked husband turned back to face her. "Really? We missed half of the show because you misread the number?" She grunted as she picked both children up in her arms, shaking her head as she made her way down the aisle. "Should have brought your damn glasses."

Aaron slowly followed the younger woman, shaking his head as he watched her quickly find their seats just in the center of the theater. "I could have sworn it said fourteen."


End file.
